Sang vierge
by Nemo77
Summary: Remus est régulièrement violé durant ses rondes de préfet. Un jour, pourtant, quelqu'un lui vient en aide. Et il ne découvre de qui il s'agit que bien des années plus tard. OS, slash.


**Sang vierge.**

**Disclaimer: **pas grand-chose ne m'appartient.

**NdA: **c'est une réponse à la troisième vague de challenges de « the Master and the Wolf FQF ». Le challenge est n° 192: SS/RL is broken down, SS/RL has to/wants to teach him that his body can also bring pleasure (SS/RL est brisé, SS/RL doit/ veut lui apprendre que son corps peut aussi lui apporter du plaisir.)

**NdT: **il s'agit de la traduction de la fic d'Eleonora1 « Virgin Blood ». Allez lire l'original, qui est superbe et m'a beaucoup touchée. Classée M car elle -très- chargée émotionnellement et en violence. Vous voilà prévenus.

Les rondes de préfets touchaient à leur fin pour cette nuit. Remus bâilla. Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant la pleine lune et il commençait déjà à ressentir l'épuisement dû à son approche.

Après un temps qui sembla interminable, ils achevèrent leurs rondes.

- Bonne nuit, dit-il doucement à Alanna Swift, la préfète de Serpentard à laquelle il avait été associé pour la nuit, avant de partir en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

Mais avant qu'il ait fait cinq pas, il entendit Swift dire:

- Non, tu n'iras nulle part.

Après, il y eut un faible murmure.

- EXPELLIARMUS.

Sa baguette lui échappa des mains et atterrit directement dans celles de la Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Remus, contrarié. Rends-moi ma baguette tout de suite !

Il ne voulait vraiment pas jouer au petit jeu de la Serpentard maintenant. Il était fatigué.

- Je ne pense pas que je vais te le rendre, répondit-elle, taquine.

Son regard devint froid et dur.

- Maintenant, tu vas aller où je te dis, ou je te ferai quelque chose de méchant, ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Ne crois pas que je ne le ferai pas.

Et Remus n'eut pas doutes là-dessus. Aucun. En voyant la froideur sur son visage, il se rappela les histoires qu'il avait entendues la concernant. Elle était une de ces brutes de la pire espèce ; les professeurs ne voyaient en elle que l'étudiante modèle toujours gentille et polie, tandis que les autres élèves ne voyaient qu'un monstre, une bête inhumaine qui n'avait jamais été attrapée malgré ses actes. C'est elle qui avait pris la tête du groupe de « Mangemorts en devenir » -c'était le seul nom que les Maraudeurs avaient pu donner à la pire bande de Serpentards-, après que le successeur de Lucius Malfoy, Tom Guilt, ait obtenu son diplôme. Ils marchèrent lentement le long des couloirs, évitant soigneusement les endroits où les professeurs étaient susceptibles de se cacher pour surveiller. Finalement, Swift le fit s'arrêter devant une salle de classe qu'il savait abandonnée.

- Entre, commanda-t-elle.

Il entra.

Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, quelqu'un lui lança rapidement un sortilège de Silence, puis un autre qui lui lia les poignets ensemble. Regardant autour de lui, un peu effrayé et choqué, Remus constata qu'il était entouré par cinq des pires membres de la bande de Swift et par un garçon qui n'en faisait apparemment pas encore partie.

- Je crois que nous allons devoir être méchants, Lupin, dit la fille avec un sourire suffisant en reculant et en fermant la porte au moyen de différents sortilèges. Très méchants.

Elle murmura ensuite un charme que Remus ne saisit pas mais dont il comprit immédiatement les effets quand ses vêtements furent arrachés. Ensuite, elle s'écarta sur le côté de la salle, un regard amusé, tandis que les garçons commençaient à avancer vers le Gryffondor nu et sans défense. Remus sut ce qui allait arriver, mais il ne pouvait rien faire ; ils l'entouraient, lui coupant toute retraite. Il essaya de se battre, ou tout du moins il essaya de se battre jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui jettent de nouveaux sortilèges à ses poignets et à se chevilles, le maintenant ainsi au sol.

Après, il n'y eut plus que la douleur.

Quand ils en eurent finalement terminé avec lui, Swift se désintéressa de ses ongles et se mit à tourner autour de Remus.

Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, tu es mort, dit-elle d'un ton glacial qui lui prouvait qu'elle disait la vérité. Les sortilèges prendront fin quinze minutes après notre départ. Je pense que tu retrouveras le chemin de ton dortoir tout seul.

Avec un rire mauvais, elle s'en alla accompagnée des garçons.

Remus était toujours couché par terre dans une mare de sang, le visage couvert de larmes de douleur et d'humiliation, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Quand les sorts prirent fin, comme l'avait dit Swift, il se roula en boule et pleura sans bruit.

Il se força à se relever. Ignorant la douleur cuisante, il trouva sa baguette jetée dans un coin de la salle de classe. Un rapide « Reparo », et ses vêtements furent à nouveau mettables. Il essaya en vain de nettoyer le sang sur le sol, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, aucun sortilège de nettoyage ne put ôter la tâche. De toute façon, personne ne viendrait jamais dans cette classe.

Luttant toujours contre les sanglots, le loup-garou de seize ans regagna en boitant la tour de Gryffondor et la sécurité de son dortoir. Quand ses amis le questionnèrent plus tard, s'inquiétant à son sujet, il leur répondit que ce n'était rien de grave.

Tout allait très bien.

Plus tard, ça empira. Dans un premier temps, Remus se débrouilla pour éviter les rondes qu'il devait faire avec les Serpentards, sachant très bien que n'importe lequel d'entre eux l'amènerait entre les mains de la bande de Swift. Il échangea ses tournées avec d'autres préfets pour rapprocher ses rondes le plus possible de la pleine lune, puis feindre l'un ou l'autre des symptômes pré ou post-pleine lune à son professeur incroyablement crédule. Il n'en parla à personne, parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir.

Malgré tout, il entendit une voix murmurer derrière lui une nuit alors qu'il revenait de sa ronde avec Jeannette Steele, une gentille fille potelée de Poufsouffle.

- EXPELLIARMUS.

Et quand deux des membres de la bande tant redoutée apparurent dans le couloir tout près, il sut qu'il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire, aucun moyen de fuir ses bourreaux.

Après ça, ce fut la même chose la plupart des nuits. Après ses rondes de préfets, des Serpentards l'attrapaient et l'emmenaient dans l'horrible petite salle de classe, où il était violé. Ce n'est que quand il avait des rondes avec les Gryffondors et qu'ainsi il pouvait regagner la tour avec un autre préfet qu'il était en sécurité. Pas besoin de dire qu'il mémorisa rapidement toutes les dates auxquelles il faisait ses rondes accompagné par un de ses camarades, puisque c'était des jours « sans ».

Ces jours-là, il n'était pas violé.

Le nombre de ses agresseurs variait, malgré tout. Il y avait toujours de trois à sept Serpentards issus des trois dernières années, la plupart du temps les mêmes visages nuit après nuit, -il tressaillait de peur à chaque fois qu'il croisait l'un d'entre eux au détour d'un couloir ou en classe- mais quelques fois il y avait une nouvelle tête ici ou là. Au début, il ne comprit pas pourquoi ces nouveaux restaient rarement plus d'une nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à saisir un scénario. Les « petits nouveaux » paradaient avec la bande juste après la nuit où il les voyait dans l'horrible salle. Pas un jour avant, pas un jour plus tard, mais toujours le jour suivant.

C'est ainsi qu'il réalisa qu'il était devenu leur rituel d'initiation. Cette pensée était écoeurante.

La septième année, il y eut une légère amélioration. Remus était toujours violé régulièrement et il pleurait toujours jusqu'à l'épuisement après avoir insonorisé son lit pour que ses amis ne l'entendent pas. Il connaissait chacune des dates de ses rondes avec les Gryffondors, où il serait en sécurité. En dehors des rondes, il devint déprimé, et il avait l'air plus pâle et maladif que jamais. Personne ne pouvait en deviner la cause, bien entendu.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne.

Alanna Swift, qui avait obtenu son diplôme –et qui était toujours citée par les professeurs comme une élève modèle- fut remplacée par Ivan Collins, ce qui changea un peu la situation. En fait, ce fut pire -tandis qu'Alanna Swift s'était seulement contentée de regarder elle-même, Collins avait amené quelques filles chaque nuit pour regarder. Elles semblaient apprécier la vision de Remus étant violé, et elles ricanaient bêtement et bavardaient entre elles.

La tâche de sang qui s'était formée la première fois qu'il avait été violé ne voulait pas s'effacer. Et il n'en parla à personne.

Puis, un jour, il fut appelé dans le bureau du directeur.

- Monsieur le directeur, je ne peux pas devenir votre espion.

Le vieux sorcier fronça les sourcils.

- Je comprends ta décision, Severus, et je la respecte si tu veux vraiment qu'il en soit ainsi, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'adolescent de dix-sept ans en face de lui. Malgré tout, pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu as pris cette décision ?

- Je suis incapable de passer leur rituel d'initiation, répondit le Serpentard en haussant la voix, le regard assuré. Enfin, pas incapable techniquement, mais je refuse de faire ça.

- Et quel est ce rituel ?

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être si violent pour que Severus refuse, même après qu'il ait assisté au meurtre de sa mère par un Mangemort -son propre père, plus exactement ?

- Violer un élève.

Le directeur sursauta.

- Je…Je…Qu'as-tu dis ? demanda-t-il, choqué.

- Le rituel d'initiation est de violer un élève, dit Severus dont la voix ne faiblit pas. Un élève peu disposé, bien sûr. Pour autant que je sache, ils prennent toujours le même élève -un garçon- à chaque fois. Ils ont sûrement menacé de le tuer si il en parle -et croyez-moi, il seraient vraiment capables de le faire, et très lentement.

- Je ne le crois pas, marmonna Dumbledore en arpentant furieusement son bureau. Je ne peux pax croire que dans mon école -juste sous mes yeux-, ils violent constamment un élève !

Tournant autour de Severus, il demanda soudain:

- Peux-tu au moins me donner des indications sur qui ça pourrait être ?

- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un Serpentard, répondit le garçon avant d'ajouter amèrement, ils n'abîmeraient pas un de leurs actuels ou futurs Mangemorts.

Après un moment de réflexion, il ajouta:

- C'est aussi un préfet, apparemment -c'est comme ça qu'ils font, l'attraper après une de ses rondes, alors qu'il ne peut abandonner son poste sans avoir une bonne raison, et il ne peut pas en parler. Au début, ils ont profité d'une ronde pendant laquelle il était associé à un préfet de Serpentard, mais quand il a commencé à dire qu'il était malade à chaque fois et à sauter ses rondes avec eux, ils l'ont entraîné dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Après, il a cessé d'éviter les tours avec eux.

Les paroles du garçon soulevèrent de terribles pensées dans l'esprit de Dumbledore. La voix de Minerva, lui disant comment Remus Lupin s'était arrangé pour changer ses tours et mettre ceux où il était associé à un Serpentard autour de la pleine lune pour ensuite dire qu'il était trop malade pour les faire. Toujours Minerva, disant avec plaisir -avec plaisir!- que si seulement elle pouvait savoir ce que ce changement signifiait, il arrêterait d'agir ainsi et ferait ses rondes régulièrement et comme il se doit. Le visage inquiet de James Potter, disant que Remus avait l'air déprimé sans en donner la raison. Pompom Pomfresh mentionnant avec étonnement la façon dont Remus avait rougi et murmuré « Non » quand elle avait essayé de lui demander si il était toujours vierge - et comme Remus n'était lié avec personne, comment aurait-il pu perdre sa virginité autrement avec son caractère ? Un garçon si doux et si gentil…Et tout un tas d'autres choses, toutes apparemment inexpliquables ou peu importantes sur le moment. Soudain, toutes les pièces se mirent en place. Et l'image qu'elles révélèrent n'était pas belle. Elle était même atroce, en fait.

- Merlin ! chuchota Dumbledore en couvrant ses yeux de sa main. Je l'ai laissé tomber. Par Merlin je l'ai laissé tomber et j'ai bien peur de ne pas être capable de réparer mon erreur.

D'une certaine façon, c'était en partie de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait dit à Remus et à ses parents qu'il devait venir à Poudlard plutôt que d'être scolarisé à la maison. Ils s'étaient inquiétés de savoir si il serait en sécurité à l'école et lui, Dumbledore, leur avait assuré qu'il le serait vraiment. Mais finalement il ne l'avait pas été -pas parce qu'il était un loup-garou, mais parce que le directeur croyait aveuglément que ses élèves ne feraient pas une chose aussi horrible et interdite.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le punir, dit Severus calmement, ses yeux noirs posés sur le vieux sorcier. Si vous en punissez ne serait-ce qu'un seul, les autres tueront Lupin. Vous savez qu'ils le feront.

- Tu…Tu sais que c'est Remus ? demanda le directeur en sursautant. Il y a un instant, tu m'as affirmé que tu ne savais pas exactement qui c'était !

- Pas exactement, non, répondit le Serpentard doucement. Mais j'avais mes propres doutes. Étant donné l'attitude de Lupin cette année et l'année dernière, il était le choix le plus évident. Et votre réaction vient juste de prouver que mes soupçons étaient fondés.

- Mais que puis-je faire ? s'exclama Dumbledore en désespoir de cause. Ils le tueront si j'en punis un seul, malheureusement tu as aussi raison là-dessus. La seule solution pour le sauver serait de le renvoyer de Poudlard -en l'abandonnant à nouveau. Mais je ne peux pas laisser une chose pareille se poursuivre plus longtemps, pas sans trahir ce en quoi je crois.

- Relevez-le de ses devoirs de préfet, répondit Severus laconiquement. Sans ses devoirs de préfet, il pourrait rester ici avec ses amis. Et nos chers petits Mangemorts junior ne sont pas assez stupides pour l'attaquer quand il y a du monde autour de lui.

- Oui, dit tristement Dumbledore. Oui, tu dois avoir raison.

- On peut toujours espérer.

C'est tout ce qu'ajouta le jeune sorcier avant de sortir du bureau du directeur. Dumbledore le regarda partir, sans remarquer que ses poings étaient si serrés que du sang coulait de ses paumes blessées.

- Je suis quoi ? demanda Remus incrédule, regardant le directeur avec des yeux écarquillés.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce qu'il venait d'entendre était vrai. C'était comme un rêve, un rêve doux-amer, mais c'était quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas s'éveiller, jamais.

- Tu es délivré de tes devoirs de préfet, dit Dumbledore d'une voix anormalement fatiguée.

Oh. Alors le loup-garou avait effectivement bien entendu la première fois.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, même si il voulait seulement sauter de sa chaise et applaudir.

Peut-être, peut-être qu'enfin il serait libéré du cauchemar auquel il devait faire face la plupart des nuits.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je plus préfet ? demanda-t-il en essayant de donner un ton surpris à sa voix. « Ne pas le laisser deviner. Rien du tout ».

- Parce que je veux te mettre en sécurité.

Et quand Remus leva le regard sur lui, sursautant à ses paroles, il vit les yeux bleus briller d'un éclat triste et doux qui lui fit comprendre instantanément que Dumbledore savait. Il savait. Ce fut plus qu'il ne put en supporter. Il craqua, pleura, pleura encore des larmes de soulagement, de chagrin et de peur. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis longtemps, il sentait que les larmes montaient parce qu'il avait pleuré après les premiers viols puis qu'il avait appris à ne plus pleurer parce que ça excitait un peu plus ses bourreaux. Mais maintenant, il pleurait, pleurait tant qu'il ne remarqua pas les bras qui l'entouraient.

- Je suis désolé, Remus, je suis tellement désolé, murmura Dumbledore en caressant doucement les cheveux du jeune loup-garou, comme un grand-père réconfortant un enfant. Je suis désolé que tout ça soit arrivé. Si seulement j'avais su, je t'aurais aidé plus tôt. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir faire plus…

Remus hocha la tête, les larmes coulant toujours. Il savait que le directeur ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose en dehors de le relever de ses fonctions de préfet. Si un seul des participants était puni, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un prêt à le tuer. Mais peu lui importait de savoir si ils seraient punis ou pas. La seule dont il se souciait était d'être enfin en sécurité, d'être sûr et certain qu'il ne serait pas violé cette nuit, ni la suivante, ni celle d'après.

Il était si soulagé qu'il ne pensa même pas à la façon dont le directeur avait deviné ce qui se passait.

Remus ouvrit doucement la porte qu'il avait appréhendé de passer durant ses deux dernières années à Poudlard. Cette fois, personne ne l'attendait. Cette fois, personne ne l'attacherait et le réduirait au silence. Personne ne le violerait, pas cette fois. Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de frémir tandis qu'il passait le seuil. Tout était comme dans son souvenir. Les vieux bureaux poussiéreux en rangées bien ordonnées contre le mur du fond. Le bureau du professeur, depuis lequel Alanna Swift et, plus tard, les autres filles, avaient froidement observé les séances de tortures. Il y avait aussi la cheminée vide qui ne lui avait donné aucune chaleur quand il était roulé en boule sur le sol, froid, sale et pleurant de honte, d'humiliation, de douleur et de peur. Oui, tout était comme il se le rappelait.

Il y avait aussi la large tâche de sang vieillie sur le sol. C'est comme si elle avait toujours été là, même si elle n'y était en fait que depuis un peu plus de vingt ans. Seulement, par Merlin ! C'était un temps très court, après tout, au moins en comparaison de ce qu'elle avait l'air.

Une voix le tira soudain de ses pensées.

- En train de rêver, Lupin ? demanda Severus avec désinvolture, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

- C'est plus qu'un rêve, chuchota Lupin pour lui-même. Je voulais juste savoir si c'était aussi effrayant que dans mon souvenir, ajouta-t-il avec un regard.

Il savait que Rogue comprenait de quoi il parlait. L'autre sorcier n'avait peut-être officiellement rejoint la bande qu'après qu'il ait été « sauvé », mais ses membres lui avaient sûrement parlé de l'initiation.

- Ça n'a pas le même effet sans les Serpentards à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas ? demanda calmement en se rapprochant de lui.

Les yeux d'onyx examinèrent froidement la salle de classe. Et alors que Remus s'apprêtait à répondre, il poursuivit.

- Ça aurait dû être mon tour la nuit suivante, tu sais. Si Dumbledore ne t'avais pas relevé de ta fonction de préfet.

Le loup-garou se tourna vers lui.

- C'est toi qui en a parlé à Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Remus très calmement.

- Bien sûr, répondit Severus sur le même ton sans ciller. Je lui ai dit que j'étais prêt à devenir un espion pour lui, mais pas un violeur. Je voulais vraiment que tu me reviennes -qui ne l'aurait pas voulu ?- mais pas de cette façon. Jamais de cette façon, ajouta-t-il doucement.

- Tu me désirais ? demanda Remus incrédule.

Le Serpentard ne se serait certainement pas conduit de cette manière à l'époque.

- Évidemment, dit encore l'autre homme. Tout le monde te désirait, les hommes comme les femmes. Tu étais gentil, bien sur toi, intelligent, et si pur et innocent. Tout le monde rêvait de briser cette perfection, de te voler un baiser ou plus. Briser cette innocence. Malheureusement, certains sont allés trop loin. Bien trop loin, ajouta-t-il avec un regard grave.

- C'est vrai, dit Remus tranquillement.

Ils restèrent à leur place sans rien dire pendant un moment, plongés dans leurs pensées. Puis, voulant rompre le silence, Remus ouvrit la bouche.

- Je…Je…Merci. Si ça avait encore duré, j'aurais fini par me tuer.

Remus pensait chaque mot de tout son cœur.

- Ne me remercie pas, répondit Severus en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai seulement fait ce que j'avais à faire. J'aurais peut-être dû te violer ? Ou nous laisser tuer tous les deux après les avoir dénoncés ?

- Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé une chose, déclara calmement le loup-garou. Après que je …après qu'ils aient cessé de m'utiliser, ont-ils eu une autre victime ?

- Non, répondit le Serpentard d'un ton toujours doux. Il n'y en jamais eu d'autre que toi, du moins pas sans que je m'en sois rendu compte.

Pendant un moment, il n'y eut que le silence. Puis Severus poursuivit.

- Tu sais, déclara-t-il simplement, chaque fois qu'un enfant de Mangemort avait une retenue avec moi, je lui faisais laver le sol de cette salle. C'est vraiment curieux qu'une centaine d'enfants n'aient pas pu, en des centaines de retenues, nettoyé ce qu'un seul de leurs pères avait contribué à créer en moins de dix minutes.

- Les pierres n'oublient jamais le sang vierge, dit Remus doucement. Elles ne l'oublient jamais. C'est pour ça que la tâche reste.

- Elles ne l'oublient jamais ? répéta sèchement Severus. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça.

Sur ces mots, il sortit une petite fiole de sa poche. Ouvrant la fiole, il versa quatre gouttes de potion sur la vieille tâche de sang ; seulement quatre gouttes, pas une de plus. La potion miroita un peu sur le sol de pierre froide, se répandit en une fine couche sur les dalles. Elle prit exactement la taille et la forme de la tâche, rien de plus, rien de moins. Et sous les yeux incrédules de Remus, la tâche commença à se décolorer.

- Incroyable, murmura le loup-garou. C'est tout simplement incroyable. Je pensais que ça ne s'effacerait jamais.

- Toutes les ombres s'effacent, dit Severus en haussant un sourcil. Comme le font les cicatrices. Elles ne disparaissent peut-être pas totalement comme celle-ci -il pointa le sol du doigt, où une ombre rouge était encore visible-, mais suffisamment pour nous permettre de les dépasser et de continuer.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois continuer, maintenant que je suis supposé avoir dépassé tout ça ? demanda Remus d'un ton un peu incertain.

Severus fit deux pas en avant pour se retrouver face au loup-garou.

- Que penses-tu de te convaincre du fait qu'après tout ce n'est pas si mal que ça ? suggéra-t-il calmement.

- Je…Je ne sais pas. Je t'aime, Severus, je t'aime vraiment et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Mais ça… Je…C'est juste que je ne sais pas.

Il baissa les yeux, se sentant soudain honteux sous le regard scrutateur et tranchant des yeux d'obsidienne. Pourtant, Severus ne voulait pas ça. En un instant, il se rapprocha de lui. Puis ses bras vigoureux entourèrent l'autre sorcier, et Remus bascula en avant en s'appuyant contre sa poitrine, les sanglots qu'il laissait échapper étant le seul bruit audible.

- Ssshhh, Remus, ssshhh, murmura Severus, une main caressant le dos du loup-garou tandis que de l'autre il retenait toujours fermement Remus contre lui. Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi d'envisager de faire l'amour, et je sais que cet endroit fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux. J'irai aussi lentement que je pourrai. Et même si tu n'es pas prêt à faire l'amour avec moi, je peux attendre. Toujours si nécessaire.

- Tu vaux plus que je ne le mérite, marmonna Remus, ses mains se cramponnant après les robes de Severus comme si il allait mourir en le laissant partir. Tu es bien au-delà de ce que je mérite.

- Tu mérites seulement le meilleur, dit Severus avec un sourire inhabituel.

- Je suis difficilement le meilleur.

- Mais pour moi, tu l'es…

Là-dessus, Remus mit fin à cette conversation difficile en les entraînant hors de cette salle de classe où il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir.

Severus était couché dans le lit, en train de penser. Les draps glissèrent un peu sur sa peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il y avait un autre corps à côté de lui, le souffle régulier de son amant étant le seul bruit dans le silence.

Ça avait pris cinq ans. Cinq années entières, deux pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble, trois pour que Remus accepte finalement Severus dans son lit. Mais au moins, il y était arrivé, et il était content.

Déposant un baiser léger sur la joue de son amant, Severus s'autorisa à sourire. Interrogé à propos de ça, il aurait nié, bien sûr, mais il souriait. Et quel sourire chaleureux ! De ceux que seul Remus pouvait accrocher à ses lèvres. Pour n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi d'autre, il y avait les sourires goguenards sur son visage. Son véritable sourire était réservé à Remus, et à Remus seul. Son esprit remonta à ce jour, plus de deux ans auparavant, quand il avait dit à Remus dans une salle de classe abandonnée qu'il attendrait toujours si c'était nécessaire. Il le pensait, de tout son cœur. Avoir Remus à ses côtés était plus que ce qu'il avait jamais espéré. Il aurait été satisfait sans rien avoir d'autre, sans éprouver le besoin de faire l'amour pour être heureux. Mais maintenant que Remus l'avait finalement accepté comme amant dans tous les sens du terme, il était fou de joie.

- Je suis heureux, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Remus, un de ses bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille mince et serrant le loup-garou contre lui. Je suis heureux que tu m'aies suffisamment fait confiance, finalement.

Remus, qui dormait, ne répondit pas à ces mots mais un soupir de satisfaction lui échappa et il se pressa davantage dans l'étreinte maladroite de Severus.

Quelque part dans les profondeurs du château, dans une salle de classe abandonnée, une faible tâche rouge sembla s'effacer un peu. Puis encore un peu, puis encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à voir.


End file.
